universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Society (Story)
SUMMARY TBA * Mr. Orange: (Lust) While picking up more individuals to sell on the Black Market while on a small island nation, a human trafficker picks up an additional young girl that wasn't on the original order manifest. Though he soon regrets not leaving this one where she was, once she starts growing up faster than he expected... * Mrs. Blue: (Pride) The underground gambling industry is hard enough for the most toughened criminals, even more so for any woman who tries to get in on the market. But Mrs. Blue spent years working her way up to owning her own casino where she wins no matter the odds. But when a man shows up whom is somehow able to predict her every move and starts to make a fool of her, she decides to stand up for her own cred... But he knows even more than anyone expects... * The Yellow Brothers: (Gluttony) Small time armed robbers, this pair of brothers finally get their chance at the heist of a lifetime that could set them up for life. But when they finally succeed, the only thing standing in the way of their happy ending is a peculiar child whom witnessed their crime. But getting rid of witnesses can become a challenging task under normal circumstances, and the ones around this boy are anything but... * Mr. Red: (Wrath) In a small town in Ohio, there are two main questions that are always asked: Why is there such a high amount of missing persons reports here? And why does the butcher never run out of supplies despite recent food shortages? * Sgt. Green: (Envy) A soldier stoops so low that he is willing to sabotage and sacrifice his fellow brothers in arms in order to move up in rank and position. But when you are at the top of the food chain, it is hard to keep stable footing, especially when he has to make room for the memories of those who's lives he ruined... And maybe more than just their memories... * Mr. Purple (II): (Greed) An amoral hitman slowly taking over the client-base of his recently deceased estranged former mentor takes any job without any code or moral justification, even when it leads him to a strange, quasi-religious group whom offer him a very specific contract that will enfold him in something far larger than himself... * Mr. White: (Sloth) TBA DETAILED PLOT TBA CHARACTERS * Mr. Purple (I) * Mr. Purple (II): The Moral-less Hitman (Greed) * Mr. Orange: Human Trafficker (Lust) * Mrs. Blue: Pit Boss (Pride) * Sgt. Green: War Criminal (Envy) * Mr. Yellow: Jewel Thief (Glutton) * Mr. Red: Serial Killer/Black Market Organ Dealer (Wrath) * Mr. White: Corrupt Politician (Sloth) * Lucius Morningstar / Mr. Black TROPES TBA UNIVERSE CONNECTIONS * Rapture : Mr. Purple II comes across a cult calling themselves the Eyes Of The Righteous, whom worship a disgraced angel, Azreal. TBA TRIVIA TBA Category:Shadow Society Category:Stories